bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Patriot Event 2013
Patriot Event 2013 There's a party going on in the Commons, and you're invited! The Patriot Event is a time for cooking up BBQ and lighting off fireworks, and everybody can take part. Win fireworks and raw food in bushes, then take it to the Commons to turn it in. Earn event points and tokens for doing so; use the points to earn event ribbons, and the tokens to buy special event items! It's that easy! The event will run until July 12th at Noon PDT! Good luck! Quests Fireworks! 20 Patriot Points }} Each color firework will make 1 light burst the same color as the firework and are picked at random. To the South East of the Fireworks specialist, a NPC wearing the Eagle Hat hat has "totally legit" fireworks available in exchange for to access the rarer colors (Green, Blue and Purple.) |name4=Blue Firework |desc4=Blue Firework |cost4=5 |name5=Purple Firework |desc5=Purple Firework |cost5=20 }} BBQ! 20 Patriot Points }} To the South of the chef's barbeque station, you can buy the rarer meats (Chicken, Ribs and Steak). |cost1=- |name2=Raw Hamburger |desc2=2 |cost2=- |name3=Raw Chicken |desc3=4 |cost3=2 |name4=Raw Ribs |desc4=8 |cost4=10 |name5=Raw Steak |desc5=12 |cost5=40 }} Optional bonus trick: After you have purchased all the items in the Rewards store, you can turn the meat vendor into a Energy turbine by buying Raw Chickens at what is a 1 = 2 ratio (the most efficient way since for the cost of a Steak, you can get nearly 7 times as much Energy and the cost of Ribs, you get over twice as much). Special Event Missions 25 Patriot Points |name2=Maple Syrup |type2=main |desc2=Help Jaques find Maple Syrup. You can find Maple Syrup in bushes throughout the world. |task2=Find 40 Jars of Maple Syrup |reward2=25 25 Patriot Points |name3=Commons Tea Party |type3=main |desc3=Help Mary find Tea Bags. You can find Tea Bags in bushes throughout the world. |task3=Find 50 Tea Bags |reward3=25 25 Patriot Points }} Ice Cream 25 Patriot Points |name2=Chocolate |type2=child |desc2= |task2=Find 10 Scoops of Chocolate Ice Cream |reward2= |name3=Strawberry |type3=child |desc3= |task3=Find 10 Scoops of Strawberry Ice Cream |reward3= |name4=Rocky Road |type4=child |desc4= |task4=Find 10 Scoops of Rocky Road Ice Cream |reward4= |name5=Mint Chocolate Chip |type5=child |desc5= |task5=Find 10 Scoops of Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream |reward5= |name6=Vanilla |type6=child |desc6= |task6=Find 10 Scoops of Vanilla Ice Cream |reward6= }} The Big One This quest is unlocked the first time you complete the repeatable Fireworks quest. is the 6th firework and it is required to win the achievement. 25 Patriot Points |name2=Fuse |type2=child |desc2= |task2=Find 1 Fuse |reward2= |name3=Paper Shells |type3=child |desc3= |task3=Find 5 Paper Shells |reward3= |name4=Black Powder |type4=child |desc4= |task4=Find 50 Bags of Black Powder |reward4= }} Celebration Tokens Rewards If you missed Patriot Event 2012 you have the option to speak with the Patriot Horde and purchase all the 2012 CIs for . All items cost 10 and the 2 Gnomes cost 25 each. Decoration Items |name2=Canadian Flower |desc2=It's Canadian because it's red and white, and Canada owns the copyrights to those colours. |cost2=25 |name3=American Banner |desc3=A banner touting a distinctly American pattern. |cost3=25 |name4=Canadian Banner |desc4=A banner touting a distinctly Canadian maple leafs. |cost4=25 |name5=Monument |desc5=Also useful as a giant sundial! |cost5=25 |name6=Star Floor Tile |desc6=Now you can have your own Star... tile! |cost6=25 }} Gear |name2=Canadian Cape |desc2=Oh Canada! |cost2=25 |name3=Beaver Hat |desc3=Better hope the beaver doesn't knaw on your head. |cost3=25 |name4=Eagle Hat |desc4=This hat doesn't give you eagle eyes. |cost4=25 |name5=American Sword |desc5=Whack bushes with the power of America. |cost5=25 |name6=Canadian Sword |desc6=Whack bushes and apologize afterwards. |cost6=25 }} Patriotic Snack Bag After all other items are bought, you can get a Patriotic Snack Bag. , , and . |cost1=20 }} Achievements }} }} }} }} }} }} Patriot Points Rewards As a reminder, Patriot Point Rewards will not be available until AFTER the Patriot Event concludes. Category:Events